The Egg
"The Egg" is the thirty-eighth episode of Season 3 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 114th episode overall. Synopsis When Nicole arranges a playdate for Anais with a classy family, the Wattersons try desperately to impress them. Plot The episode begins with a stressed out Nicole inspecting her family; the family is preparing for important house guests, and the incompetence of her family's dressing choices is only further adding to her stress. Realizing that this is not the day to be goofing off, all the other Wattersons quickly run off to get properly dressed. Once everyone is formally dressed, Nicole takes another minute to stress to her family the importance of good manners. All of the micro-management from her mother prompts Anais to ask why she is so distressed. Nicole begins to rant to her family about how one needs the right connections to move ahead in life. Right when Nicole finishes her rant, the doorbell rings, revealing that the two Parhams have arrived for the appointed date. Quickly, Nicole introduces Felicity to the other four Wattersons, and Felicity is just as quickly horrified, for she has seen the crazy antics of the other four around town before. Nicole tries to make due with the current dilemma and allows Felicity to get a better feel for the others. Of course, this only fails miserably, and only causes Felicity to look at the Wattersons with even more disdain. With things not going so well for her family, Nicole decides to introduce Anais to her play date, Billy. Anais questions why she has a play date, and this prompts Nicole to recall the events of the day she met the Parhams at the supermarket, complete with a flashback. Apparently, on that day, the snobby attitude of Felicity Parham towards Nicole urged her to arrange a lunch date between the two families so that Billy can get acquainted with Nicole's genius daughter, Anais, and so that the Wattersons can climb Elmore's social ladder. With the meet-and-greet portion still going terribly, Nicole just decides it would be best to skip to the meal. The two families head to the tables, with the two youngest, Anais and Billy, heading to their own "mock" table. Although they're initially awkward with each other, Anais and Billy slowly start to better understand each other. Meanwhile, at the main table, awkwardness continues to ensue; things eventually get so bad that Felicity feels the need to give Nicole a reality check. Felicity's rant comes down to telling Nicole that she is a failure, her husband is a failure, and her children are failures. Such words trigger Nicole into a violent rage that results in her literally "chewing" out Felicity. Back at the "kids" table, Anais and Billy decide to run away and do educated and pristine activities together. Eventually, the Watterson brothers take notice of Anais' absence and quickly tell their mom of the terrible news. Of course, the two mothers blame each other for the disappearances of their children, but Gumball, playing the voice of reason, tells the two women to put aside their differences for the greater good. After some banter and stubbornness on both sides, Nicole and Felicity, along with the rest of the other Wattersons, manage to cram themselves into the Wattersons' car. However, the tension between Nicole and Felicity quickly rises again, and in turn, causes the car not to move any where. As such, Gumball is given the responsibility of transporting the car to the children's location, but with Gumball being 12 years old and lacking the proper driving experience, Gumball decides that the gang should just run instead. As everyone is running, Nicole and Felicity get into an argument about whose kid influenced whom, and this leads to a "battle for dominance". Darwin eventually notices his sister and Billy "walking sensibly" into the museum. In the museum, the gang finds the children, and Gumball and Darwin bring up their prediction about Billy and Anais being in love. Although the two initially scoff off the idea, they soon slowly notice how much they have in common, and in turn, this prompts Felicity and Nicole to accept each other's differences. This "love" is temporary, however, as Anais, being a ''Daisy the Donkey'' fan, cannot associate herself with Billy, a Fireman Pete fan. The children end their friendship, and likewise, Nicole ends her bond with Felicity, complete with a punch, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Anais *Nicole *Billy *Felicity Supporting Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Richard Minor Characters *Daisy the Donkey *Larry *Pantsbully *Hexagon Lady *Martin *Juke *Doughnut Sheriff *Pigeon *Gary *Blue Elephant *Fireman Pete (mentioned) Trivia *This episode was released on the Cartoon Network App and Video on Demand before it aired on TV on July 31, 2015. *This episode reveals that Nicole can turn into a demon when angered. *This episode was intended to air on March 19, 2015, but ended up being pre-empted by an episode of Steven Universe. **It was set to air again on July 7, 2015, but got replaced by "The Return," which is the Season 4 premiere. Despite this, it is part of Season 3 - possibly making "The Egg" the most broadcast-delayed episode out of the series so far. *This is the first appearance of the Elmore Art Museum. *This episode, along with "The Downer," "The Triangle" and "The Money" aired in Portugal, Bulgaria, Poland and multiple other countries before they aired anywhere else. **Apparently, the episode has also aired in Mexico on an unknown date. *When Nicole and Felicity are fighting, it references how giraffes fight - by hitting the opponent with their neck. *This episode reveals that Mrs. Parham's name is Felicity. Continuity *This is the third major role of Billy and Felicity. *This is the sixth time Darwin's bare feet have been censored. *This is the second time Gumball's hair is shown. The first one was in "The Burden." **It is also the second time Darwin has hair on his head. The first was in "The Voice." *When Felicity sees the Wattersons, she has flashbacks from "The Hero," "The Authority," and "The Law," remembering who they were and how they behaved. *Music from "The Nobody" is reused. *Richard can be seen wearing his wedding tux from "The Wand" and "The Ape." *Felicity says that she did not know Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were Nicole's children, even though in "The Limit," she saw the whole family together. *This is the fifth episode to reference previous episodes. *This is the fourth episode where Darwin wears pants. Cultural References *When Anais refuses to change her dress, Nicole threatens her with the same hand gestures the landlady uses to threaten Brother Sum in Kung Fu Hustle. *Billy says his favorite show is Fireman Pete, which is a parody of the children's TV show Fireman Sam. *The way that Nicole punches Felicity in the end of the episode quite resembles the way that Hulk punches Thor in Marvel's The Avengers. Goofs/Errors *During the flashback from "The Hero," Richard can be seen dancing in front of Food N' Stuff, despite being shown in front of the convenience store from "The DVD" in the actual episode. *In the flashback from "The Authority," the scene is mirrored; in the scene from the actual episode, Felicity and Billy entered the screen from the right, not the left. *Gumball and Nicole wear shoes as part of their formal outfits, yet in some scenes especially during the chase sequence, they are barefoot. *When Felicity and Nicole are arguing on where Anais and Billy ran off to, Felicity's hands are not actually touching the steering wheel. *When Gumball gets in the driver's seat, his hands are holding the side of the wheel. However, when it shows the car from the front, his hands are on top. *When Gumball attempts to drive the car, Felicity's eyebrows are missing. *On August 27, 2016, this episode was mistakenly aired back to back instead of its sister episode, "The Downer" at 8:30 AM EST. fr:L'œuf Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes